Typically, an air conditioner is capable of changing a setting temperature in increments of one degree according to a user's input. However, more recently, users now have the desire to change the setting temperature of the air conditioner in increments that are less than one degree and according to various environmental elements such as a current setting temperature and a current time.
Furthermore, since a method of controlling the setting temperature in increments of one degree might not accurately reflect a user's sensitive preference, a method of controlling the setting temperature in increments of half degrees has been used. However, since this method of controlling the setting temperature in increments of half degrees still might not set a user's desired temperature with sufficient precision and since a number of controls for reaching a target temperature may increase, the user will experience an increased inconvenience.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.